Bryson
Appearance He has no flesh on skull, hands, or feet, but the rest of his body is covered in flesh, which he conceals with clothing, typically a turtleneck, jeans, and sneakers, even in hot temperatures. He is tall and chubby. He has a mouth that can be easily moved and shaped to show different emotions and has bony eyelids that can be moved similarly to the mouth. He has no visible eyes until the end of the genocide route, where both his eye sockets flash a bright red color with magic flames erupting from them. Bryson’s soul is Dark Red, which represents aggression. Home His home is located in Snowdin. His bottom floor has a similar lay-out to Sans and Papyrus' house, but with the kitchen located to the left of the stairs, and the kitchen being much larger. Up the stairs is a long, narrow hallway with several rooms all on one side. The first is his room, the second is a bathroom, third is a storage room, and at the end is a closet. His room had a bed located opposite of the door. Theres a desk beside it, with a computer. Not much else. The bathroom is... A bathroom. What did you expect, the chamber of secrets? In the storage room he has wooden planks, hammers, nails, and other building supplies. He also has spare pillows and bedsheets, blankets, etc. However, in the far corner from the door, he has a small cardboard box labeled 'PERSONAL!!!' that contains a few pictures of him as a child with his mother and father, and a small golden locket shaped in a heart. Inside, it has 'P+A.' Along with this is a vase labeled 'Rest in peace' that contains the dust of his father. The closet has mostly turtlenecks and jeans. However, he has one pan suit incase an important situation came up. Personality Bryson is an anti-social, intelligent demon that is much bulkier than others. He is anti-social due to being one of the few demons that have not moved to the underland and decided to stay in the underground. Due to being conscious of his flesh, he decided to cover any part of his body with flesh with clothing to disguise himself as a normal skeleton. Since he is one of few demons who stayed in the underground, he wanted to become not only more physical durable but intellectually and magically powerful to protect himself and his few friends from anything that came from the surface. He does his training in private, with him doing physical and magical training in his home, apart from his pyrokinesis, which he does in the woods as to not burn his house down. Often times Bryson will spar with dummies to hone his sword skills. History Bryson was born before the war against monsters had begun and was 5 years old when it had begun. His father tried to protect him and his mother, but was unsuccessful, as his mother was killed in an attack. This means that when the monsters were sealed underground, Bryson was left with no mother or father. Thorough-out this ordeal, there had been a demon to help him cope with all this, but he had never learned her name, who had been one of his only friends through-out his life. While Bryson was not born with his powers, he was very proficient after he learned, especially teleportation and psychokinesis. He had used these powers to help the monsters build the underground into a permanent living place. Meanwhile, a majority of the demons decided to dig deeper into the underground, including his friend. Bryson had decided to refuse the urge to continue with his demon-kin and decided to stay in Snowdin and help the monsters make the town, saying good-bye to his one friend. After the demons had started to dig through to a deeper part of the underground, demons that had choose to stay had been ridiculed and discriminated, seen as those who had betrayed them and helped humans. To avoid this ridicule, Bryson decided to cover his flesh to make himself look like a regular skeleton. Throughout his life, Bryson had trained in private. He did physical endurance training and psychokinesis in his home and pyrokinesis in the darkness of night, when all monsters were asleep. One night, while Bryson was practicing pyrokinesis in the deep woods, one of the skeleton brothers, Papyrus, had seen flames coming from the woods and assumed that it was a forest fire and had run to the fire to try and stop it. When he arrived though, he only found Bryson. Bryson was startled from his appearance and almost lost focus, setting the entire forest on fire, but was luckily able to re-contain the flame. Both of them started to get into an in-depth conversation. Papyrus somehow discovered Bryson’s flesh, and he described to Papyrus that he was a demon. They would eventually become good companions, in which he is introduced to sans and Undyne from. Eventually, Bryson had wanted to travel to the underland to try and meet his old friend again, so one day Bryson pack his bags, wore clothes appropriate for the journey, and made his way toward the underland. Even though Bryson wore much thicker clothing, it took a while for Bryson to become accustomed to the heat of the underland. When Bryson arrived in the underland, he realized that his friend had become the ruler of demons. When he attempted to speak with her, he realizes that she no longer remembers him. Though his true purpose as to why he is there had been taken care of, he decided to stay in underland for a while, which is when the human named Frisk enters the underground. Depending on the human’s past and present actions, they will either become good acquaintances, or will end up fighting to destroy each other. Relations Papyrus Bryson is very good friends with Papyrus. Papyrus learned that he was a demon early, but being the kind-hearted person that he is, he never judged Bryson on this aspect like the other monsters. Bryson considers Papyrus as his best friend, and would do anything to protect him. Sans At first, Sans was very suspicious of Bryson, but soon realized that he wasn’t much different from him. Sans is a very good friend with Bryson, but is not as close to him as Papyrus is. Bryson is, similarly to Papyrus, very close to Sans and tries to help and protect him in anyway, though Bryson does not know of his true power. Undyne Bryson was introduced to Undyne by Papyrus as well, and they grew to be good friends. Undyne has no knowledge of Bryson's half-human state. Bryson occasionally spars with Undyne, but not too often, in fear that she might actually reveal his human-half. Emily (Dragon) Bryson is friends with Emily, enjoying her company. Not much else to say about it. Dark Bryson... Dislikes Dark quite a bit. He believes he a cocky, self-righteous bastard. While he doesn't hate him, he does not enjoy his company all that much. AUs Epsilontale Bryson will constantly be in his 2nd form. His turtleneck will be rainbow-colored minus red. His eye will always be on fire. The beams that fire from his swords will be rainbow-colored. He loses the ability to turn the players soul dark red, but can turn it any other color. Every hit Bryson does will do 10 damage. He will get hit every 3 turns and be hit for 1000 damage, meaning the battle lasts for 32 turns. He will remain the genocide boss in the Underland. Epsilontale Stats: ATK:99 DEF:99 HP:8000 Weakness: At times, his magic will fail leaving it useless or, if he attempts to teleport, can temporarily stun him, making him unable to attack. He also becomes sluggish and weak in the heat of anything other than his own fire. His magic has greater chance of failing. X-tale In X-tale, Bryson is a waterfallian that was captured as a POW by the hotlandians and is now being held in a heavily guarded area of the CORE. His swords were taken when he was captured, but he still has magical capabilities. His stats are the same. He has forgotten how to change a person's soul mode. Underfell After the death of his father and his mother having to leave him in the underground, Bryson fell into a deep depression. This stuck with him into the future, all the way into the events of Undertale. He visits the Underland during the events of Undertale to see if it helps with his depression. It doesn't. ((Trigger warning! Self harm.)) He has scars along the bottoms of his arms that he covers with a black turtleneck. Though he doesn't ever tell anyone, they are scars from self-inflicted cuts. Mafiatale (This wiki's) Bryson is a corrupt cop, working to gain money rather than fight justice, and will often make deals with other mafias to hunt down people and even sometimes low-level cops. Supertale In Supertale, the blast from the core gave Bryson very similar powers to magneto. He constantly wears a metal suit in order to give himself makeshift flight. Uppertale (Not technically an AU, but it's fiiine!) After a few weeks on the surface, Bryson's skeleton parts will actually start rotting away as an effect of the surface air. Holes start to form on his skull and hands. There, he wears a hat, usually a baseball cap, and gloves to mask this. He will also start to get slower and less physically able, reducing his stats tremendously (50 becomes 25 and 100 becomes 10.) And while he still carries his swords were ever he goes, he isn't able to properly wield them due to the... y'know, hand holes. Reapertale Bryson is a demigod, half way between mortal and god. What's worse, his god half is death, so he's in constant pain, his mortal half being on the constant edge of dying. And with his mortal half, would go the god half as well. Over thousands of years, he's become desensitized to the pain, but it still exists. Chesstale What is on the surface an average, black bishop, underneath is something much... Different. His father was a black knight during the war, fighting in battles. However, his mother was a white pawn. This caused a fusion between the two. His bishop status means that, while he is a skilled fighter, he is no where near the strength of some like Undyne... However, his mental prowess is high, being very skilled at chess. Kindertale Bryson is around 10 years old, yet with a stunted growth, being more the height of a 7 year old. He's a shy child, sticking mainly to people he already knows. He is protective of his secret, trying any lies to hide it from those who don't know. However, if someone were to grill him to the point of finding out, he would break down, starting to silently cry. Amalgamation Even though his largely human form allows him withstand larger amounts of DT than most monsters and even some other demons, if the DT is either 1:A large enough amount that his human body couldn't take it all, sending it to his skeletal section 2:Applied directly to one of the skeletal parts (i.e, hands, feet, or skull.) 3:Somehow applied directly to the SOUL. If one of these 3 criteria are met, then his bone will start to melt away. However, his torso stays unaffected. This melting affect happens to all of the bones in his skeletal system. He has complete control over this substance. This gives him the ability to extend the liquid ~5 feet in a direction through either his neck, his arms, or his legs. Battle When the battle with Bryson starts, he will instantly turn your soul Dark red and unsheathe his sword, slashing in one of three directions, left to right, up and down, or diagonally. A large white beam will then appear on the bullet box, covering a majority of the box, depending on which direction he slashed (horizontal will cover all but the bottom and top, vertical will cover all but the left and right sides, and diagonal will cover all but two corners and top-right if he slashed from top-right to bottom-left, and vice versa). He will then repeat this process 4 more times When your soul is Dark red, you take twice as much damage as normal and all action buttons except fight are inaccessible. Bryson will dodge your attacks, but will take damage every 5 turns, and will only ever take 1,000 damage. All his attack do 5 damage per hit, meaning that you will take 10 damage in Dark-Red soul mode. Themes Fight theme Will possibly work on a pacifist theme in the future. Stats * HP:4000 * AT:50 * DF:100 * EXP On Kill:0 * Gold on Win:0 Attacks 1:Bryson will use his psychokinesis to control his swords, moving them to one of the four sides or the corners of the bullet box and will fire a beam similar to a gaster blaster. He can also turn these blue or orange attacks. 2He will use his sword to slash the bullet box, which covers half of the box, then teleport to a different side of the box, slashing once again. He repeats this process twice. 3:Bryson will use his psychokinesis to move his swords to the edges of the bullet box to his left and right, and will then turn your soul bluing throw you against the left or right edge of the bullet box. He will then quickly change you back to white and fire a laser from his sword. He will alternate and repeat this process 3 more times. On the fifth time, instead of alternating he will throw the player in the same direction. 4:Bryson will throw his sword into the bullet box, which will bounce around. Half way through, Bryson will use his psychokinesis to reverse the sword’s direction. Below half: When Bryson reaches half, he will add some flare to his attacks, as well as setting fire to his blades 1:Bryson will add the effect of leaving a trail of fire in the path of the beam. 2:When Bryson swipes at the bullet box, he will create a beam which covers all but the corners of the bullet box. 3:Bryson will occasionally move his swords to the left or right. This means the player does not need to move to avoid the attack. 4:Bryson will throw both his swords into the bullet box. He will use his psychokinesis to reverse the direction of only 1 sword. Quotes Pacifist: 1:"Hey kiddo... You lost? I think you might have taken a wrong turn somewhere. No? Well, welcome to the underland, the land of Demons."(Meeting in pacifist/neutral run) 2:"So, up in the underground, did you happen to meet two skeletons named Sans and Papyrus?" (Talking to him immediately after meeting him) 3:"Heh, hope you took your time with them. When you get to know them, they really nice people."(Saying yes to question #2) 4:"No? How so? There's no way that you weren't at least attacked by Papyrus. He's obsessed with capturing a human... I hope nothing bad happened to them."(Saying no to question #2) 5:"Oh... hey there kid. Huh? Sorry, I've been a bit distracted as of lately. I had a discussion with Miss Q, the leader of the demons, and it's got me a bit bummed out lately. You want me to explain?" (Before fighting Miss Q.) 6:"Really? Well, you see, after the Monsters were trapped underground, I was left with no parents. My father was killed in the war and my mom was a human, so she was forced to stay on the surface. And I really didn't make any friends on the surface. So, I used my magic to help build the town of Snowdin. And during that period, Miss Q was the only one to understand me enough to become my friend. In fact, there's this one tree in the woods that was just a single tree, separate from the rest surrounded by a ring of snow. We use to go there to play and when we wanted to be alone. I still go to that tree to this day when I need some time to myself. In fact, the entire reason I came here was to meet with Miss Q again. But, I got here to realize that she has completely forgotten me. It's just a bit saddening, but I'll be fine. Thanks for listening to that story." (Saying yes to question #5) 7:"Didn't think you would. No one ever does."(Saying no to question #5) 8:"Well, I'll be at the local diner if you need me. See ya."(Immediately after quote #6/7) 9:"Oh, hey kid. Didn't expect for you to actually come. What am I drinking? Ranch dressing, the best condiment and the best food ever made. I either drink it normally or put it onto almost any food."(If you talk to him at the diner after quote #8) 10:"Hey kiddo. So, you reached the end of the Underland. Congrats. You seemed pretty determined since the beginning. Any who, you were pretty nice. You made friends of everyone. You are a good kid." (Meeting Bryson at the end of the underland during a pacifist run) 11:Hey kid. You reached the end if the underground. You were very determined to do this, weren't you? You were a pretty good kid, but you had some slip-ups here and there. But you are generally nice." (Meeting Bryson at the end of the underland during a neutral run) 12:"I know you didn't ask for me to judge you, but I just thought you might have wanted to know what I thought of you. Not that most people care" (After both quote #10 and #11) 13:"See ya. Hope we meet again soon kid." (The last thing Bryson says in-game. He says it when you talk to him after quote #12) Genocide: 1:"Oh, hey... you don't seem lost. You here for a reason?... Why is there... never mind. See ya. Freak You never make contact with Bryson again from this point on until you reach the end of the Underland 2:sigh. You are really making me do this? Look, I've been watching you this entire time, and honestly? You disgust ''me. I can't believe there are more of you walking around on the surface. You might have killed everyone, but not me. I will 'NOT 'allow you to continue. Heh, I've always wondered why the labeled us as demons, but now I wonder more than ever. Why do they call us demons.... 'When people like you are alive. '(Before the Genocide battle begins) 3:"I've honestly never used this power for anything but practice. Time to put good practice to use... ''for sans... for Undyne... for Papyrus! ''(After battle screen opens, but before he begins his first attack, this is also when he turns your soul dark red.) 4:AHH! You think... one flesh wound is going to stop me? (After being hit once) 5:No... no.... 'NO!!! I WON'T GIVE UP! '''(When changing into his second form.) 6:How.... how did I lose... no, please.... I can't... I'm sorry..... Papyrus....(After finally being taken down to 0 HP. This is the final thing he says in the genocide run before his head, hands, and feet turn to dust, leaving a dead torso. Trivia * Bryson is aware of Gasters existance, but only through reading about him in literature. He had no personal connection to him. * During moments of extreme stress, Bryson can have night terrors. During these night terrors, his magic can go temporarily out of control. This means if he wakes during the night terror, all smal to medium sized items will be repelled away from him, including people. * Bryson actually knows how to stitch wounds up. * While Bryson has made no open statements to anyone about his religious beliefs, he has stated course not in the Underland, that would get him killed that he completely disagrees with the notion of the Richt. Therefore, he is a smurf. * Despite his intelligence, he has no knowledge of anything about construction or physics.